I Love the Way You Abuse Me
by Sisco
Summary: KakaIru. Oneshot! Kakashi comes home from a frustrating mission and he needs to take it out on someone.


I Love the Way You Abuse Me

By: Sisco

Betas: ZheM

Disclaimers: I don't own either Kakashi or Iruka. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: I was feeling particularly violent after reading a review from one of my other fics…that involved SasuNaru. This did start out as humor, but I obviously wasn't feeling very humorous at the moment, so changed it.

X X X

He didn't complain when his lover came home angry and dripping wet from the rain, or at the enemy's blood splattered all over his outfit, or the mud caked onto his sandals, and despite how it dripped onto his nice clean, hardwood floors, he couldn't be angry with him. He knew the pain the other had went through and the frustration he _would _be going through. It wasn't often that his lover would get so angry over a mission, but today had been different.

-3-

A boy laid forlornly on the wet grass, his face and inner thighs covered with the spunk of a high ranked ninja. His own blood mingled with the seed on his thighs and he winced as he sat up, his childish face was the picture of lost innocence. Across from him was the man who caused such aching. He was dressed in nothing but an ANBU dog mask; his heavy breathing could be heard through the small air holes. He stirred slowly, getting to his feet and approaching the trembling thirteen year old. "Get up," he demanded bluntly.

The boy's voice sounded cracked from desperately crying and screaming earlier. He looked up at him, his once soft, golden eyes quivered with unshed tears. "Please… I've learned my lesson." He yelped in agony as the man gripped his upper arm and hoisted him to his feet.

"I said get up!" The ANBU exclaimed impatiently, but then his expression softened behind his mask as he ran his fingers through the chocolate locks on the boy's head. "So soft," he murmured. "Like satin." His fingers then tightened painfully in the hair when the boy had the nerve to look up at him with a light hope of being released. No, he would not release him. Not ever! The boy belonged to him now and he would claim what was his repeatedly until he grew tired and disposed of him. But could he really? This boy was like a fallen angel meant just for him. He could never get rid of such a pretty thing.

A whimper escaped the child's throat as the masked man tugged on his hair roughly, pulling out a few strands at their roots. He then let out a scream, tearing his already ripped throat as a dry finger pressed into his entrance and unmercifully abused his prostate. "No…I …please," he cried.

The man sneered as he abruptly pulled out his digit and proceeded to pump his cock to its full length. He brushed it against the brunette's lips with a grin. "Take it," he growled, promises in the ANBU's tone that foretold of much more severe punishments if the boy didn't do as told.

He reluctantly accepted the penis into his mouth and allowed the man to do as he pleased by stroking it along his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He shuddered and tried not to choke as his mouth was forced down the length until his nose was buried into the silver pubic hair, the scent of musk making him cringe. Not only that, but the ninja was well endowed and that made it difficult for him to completely swallow it. He let out a muffled moan of displeasure and could hear more than see the pleased leer of the male above him.

"Suck!" The man demanded, his fingers tightening around the child's hair again to get his point across.

The boy did as told and curled his tongue around the base and gave small, tense sucks to it. He could hear moans and praises escaping the man's lips and could have sworn that he heard his name being murmured along with those lines of praise. He brought his hand up to knead the other's balls in hopes of making him cum faster and ending this charade. Unfortunately for him though, the ANBU member had quickly caught on and shoved the boy away, a small yelp of protest escaping his flushed lips.

"You were being naughty again," the man stated huskily. He then sneered, even though the teen couldn't see it. He knelt by the boy's side and hastily flipped him over onto his back and propped the smaller legs over his broad shoulders.

There was no warning or prepping from the ninja as he swiftly entered the tight body, ripping the tender tissue for the second time that day and listening to the cries of agony and fear. He grunted as the muscles clinched down around him, trying to force him out. He didn't know why the boy continued to try and expel him from his perfect little asshole. The man would just keep returning to tear him apart from within and listen to his cries that merely landed on deaf ears. He didn't wait for the boy as he started to thrust into his body, renewing the wailing. He hugged the smaller body to his chest as if it was a way of comforting the boy.

The tormented screaming began to die down only to be replaced by moaning and mewling as the teen's prostate was unmercifully struck and his small cock was pumped in time with the other's thrusts. He couldn't last long, not like the masked man could. He wasn't capable of such a feat yet. His spine arched from the ground and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he involuntarily released his seed onto the ANBU's hand and stomach. He cringed when he realized a little too late that he came before the other reached his own climax and would probably be severely punished for it later. However, to his surprise the man didn't even give any semblance of knowing about his release and continued to thrust and pant into his ear.

Everything went silent as the masked man threw his head back in a deep throated groan and came with large spurts into the smaller body. He then collapsed onto his side, mindful not to crush the boy.

The silence continued until there was a soft pop and a cloud of smoke wafting over them. "Feel better, Kakashi-sempai," a voice, much too deep for a thirteen year old, asked.

The mask fell from the other's face as he sat up and peered down at his lover. "Hai, Iruka-love." He leaned over the darker male's face and gave him a lingering kiss and attentively wiped the blood from his cheek. He couldn't understand how this gorgeous, yet average man could put up with such violent play, but it didn't make him love him any less. Kakashi hummed happily as he caressed Iruka's inner thigh, cringing to the drying cum and blood there. "I love you, Iruka," he whispered in an apologetic tone.

It didn't go unheard as Iruka rolled to his side, using his arm as a pillow and tilted his head for another kiss. "I know you do," he whispered. "I love you too."

Kakashi gave his lover a warm smile before pulling him closer into his embrace. No, he certainly couldn't see how or why Iruka still loved him. He considered himself to be a very lucky man.

The End

A/N: And I always make it a happy ending. Muh! I'm just that sappy I guess! X3 -secretly loves it- XDDD


End file.
